The present invention relates to integrated information processing that is capable of producing large screen images or sounds of a variety of different instruments, including symphonies, with high quality, by means of cooperation programs.
Sophistication of information processors has increased their opportunities to produce images or sounds with high quality. However, image processing systems such as personal computers have only the processing capabilities that they need to produce motion pictures on their associated display devices. For sound reproduction, only a limited number of speakers are available for output. Thus, attempts to produce images or sounds with high quality through typical information processing procedures may result in over-capacity of the information processor. This may produce images of lower quality than film videos or reduction in. The frame rate per second may also be reduced, deteriorating image quality. For sounds, disconnection of sounds may occur.
Distributed processing through multiple information processors would be a solution for the above-mentioned capability issue. However, cooperative processing of information by multiple information processors has harmful effects of distribution unless using a dedicated synchronization means to synchronize processes. The distributed processing can be counterproductive from the viewpoint of producing images and sounds with high quality.
Therefore, the primary object of the present invention is to provide an information processing system that is capable of performing advanced information processing with a simple configuration to produce images and sounds with high quality.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a method for processing information with which the advanced information processing can be achieved to produce images and sounds with high quality.
A still another object of the present invention is to provide a computer program that is used to cause a computer to perform such information processing.